A Demon and Fairy: A Story faded with Time
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: It doesn't matter if the world was only full of demons and fairies with both sides at constant war. I would still walk, run, whole heartedly dash right into your arms once more. Love isn't when two people alone come together. It when against all odds that they still choose one another.


How time flies… Three years ago, I told a friend a quote. The quote became a game to where friends and I added more and more lines. Soon it became something much more than where it started. I have gone through it to make things flow better but not much else. What to expect? Chaos. (It is an extremely short story.)

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

As generations passed and survivors faded the stories faded with them. This immaculate story of finding love would seemingly fade away without a single trace. A story that was told to the ever growing youth of that era was losing to time. Maybe after so many generations, it had reached its expiration date.

Time continued to flow but the memories never faded. Even as the old man grew progressively older with time the story from his youth still was spoken from his lips. He didn't wish for the story to be forgotten, he didn't wish for the world to follow the path it had originally gotten out of.

This dream never seemed to occur though, days became weeks, week to months, and months to years. If this old man hadn't tried to tell, the story a thousand times it was at least eight hundred.

* * *

"We need a group of people to go take care of the elderly, at the local nursing home." A teacher exclaimed to the class.

Hearing this the kids, became saddened this was not how they wanted to spend their time out of the out of the classroom.

"If no one will volunteer I will pick names out of a hat."

No one spoke up, so the teacher was forced to take names from the hat. Picking five names in total those five were then after getting permission from their parents taken to the nursing home.

* * *

Four of the kids begrudgingly got to work as the fifth looked around to his eyes locking with an elderly man with messy pink hair in the corner isolated from the rest of the people.

Walking over he, he trips over his own feet twice having not tied his shoes. This had been a comical scene for those around but was not given a second thought. Having finally made his way to the old man the boy asks, "Uhh sir is there any way I can help you?"

The man looks down at the boy a beaming smile evident on his face. His eyes had brightened up as the olive eyes seemed to now contain stars. The man looks to saddened and hunched over but when hearing the boy's voice, he was glittering with joy. It was like he had gained eighty years and was an energetic teenager once more.

"Yes, you can." The man nods rapidly while exclaiming in joy.

Taking the boy's hands in his own he asks, "Will you listen to my story?"

The young boy was freaked out by the man's emotional 180 and hesitantly nods his head. He guessed that listening to this man's story would be far easier than anything he could be doing today.

The old man was overjoyed as he made the boy take a chair and sit with him as he began to tell the story of his youth.

* * *

In a world of darkness surrounded by hatred and anger, there stands a single demon surrounded by his peers. His power believed to be unrivaled, having built a tower of dead bodies to God.

Though to every shade of black shines a single ray of light. His flaw was when he met her the peers he grew up with turned their backs to him at the single sign of compassion.

The lives of a single man and women...no demon and fairy was met with despair and detest from their opposing sides. A show of Romeo and his Juliet but in this play, they don't both lose their lives.

The demon was confused by his own emotions to where he questioned the Fairy, "What is love?"

The Fairy leaned into his chest as she looked out the setting sun and spoke softly and without thought in her angelic voice, "Would you run a battlefield of enemies and peers alike to get to me?"

The demon nodded still confused.

"Love is when you are willing to do exactly that, no matter how the world is around you, you still choose her over everyone else."

She takes a pause as the world is shrouded in a blood red light from the setting sun. "It isn't when two people pronounce the words I love you or when they take their vows of marriage. It is when against all odds that they still find one another in the fields of blood."

Neither of them spoke letting the words sink in both their minds. The comfortable silence lasted till the final rays of light were no longer see along the horizon.

"Mavis, I love you"

"I know you do, I love you too Natsu."

With the final ray of light shining on their faces inches closer to one another, the light fades away when their lips meet.

It ends and starts the same way, a world of darkness that is broken through by a single ray of light.

As years passed Mavis eventually faded away from Natsu's life. This was a huge blow to Natsu as he began to slow around seemingly in circles looking for his reason to continue living. Much like before and during his love the reason had been war. He continued to fight day after day without rest. Seeing there to be no end he faded away from the wars, living in the demon's world as a hero. Even as a hero he never actually stepped foot back in their world after the wars.

He continued traveling still searching. In a diary, he had kept his opening words were about his love, "It doesn't matter if the world was only full of demons and fairies with both sides at constant war. I would still walk, run, wholeheartedly dash right into your arms once more. Love isn't when two people alone come together. It when against all odds that they still choose oneanother."

* * *

"That is a wonderful story, sir." The boy complimented,

"You're right it is. Every story of me has to be that way!" Natsu shouted with his ever-infamous smile.

END

A Princess Dairy type of feel I guess. Mainly have to thank Bronzeapollo as himself and I were the main two to write this. Till next time,


End file.
